kurota_harukafandomcom-20200214-history
A Memory, Forgotten
A Memory, Forgotten ''is Haruka's longest story to date, coming to a total of twelve chapters and 9,322 words (including author's notes). Though it does hold that record easily, it is far from Haruka's most popular story, actually gaining very little attention. As of 2-10-2015, it has a mere 410 views six months after it's first chapter went up. Synopsis When a new transfer student joins Atarashi Ami's class during her second year of high school, she is instantly intrigued by him and his strange obsession over drawing a particular girl. As time continues, she learns more about both him and the girl, eventually learning that the girl has died, and was once someone who loved the boy, Isamu Iyasa. After some time, the two end up dating, and as their relationship progresses, they encounter various situations that serve to bring them close, both humorous and tear-jerking. Re-release On February 1st, 2015, Haruka announced that he was working on a "new marketing push" for the story in order to rectify it's lack of popularity. He has mentioned various things about it's progress, including using an edited version of the first chapter (which was originally edited for an assignment in an Oral Communication course), contacting an artist about creating a new cover for it, and postings on new sites, in addition to work towards creating an eBook from the original documents. Rather than releasing the story on its own like he planned, Haruka instead opted to include it as the main work in Love, Pain, and Forgiveness. Various formats of the original postings can be downloaded here, in addition to its ongoing availability on FictionPress . Trivia * The story was originally intended to be a fanfiction based on the Kagerou Project, but was instead transformed into an original work while Haruka was writing the first chapter. ** Rather than cutting all ties to its inspiration, Haruka kept one solid reference in the form of Ayano, who matches her Kagerou Project counterpart in every known way. *** This fact alludes to the original plan for the story being intended as a ShinEne fic, a pairing Haruka has expressed his love for in A Little Push. * Although the majority of the story is written in Ami's point of view, Haruka expressed interest in writing more chapters from Iyasa's POV instead, but limited it to two "for the sake of tradition". * The first chapter was originally posted as a stand-alone story, and two of its sequels were meant to be semi-related one-shots alongside it, but were instead compiled into a single story after the fifth chapter in order to avoid confusion related to chronological order. ** With the exception of the final two chapters, the story proceeds in a chronological manner, albeit with large time-skips in between some of them. * According to the author's note preceding chapter nine, as of chapter eight, Ami and Iya had already hit their one year anniversary. This information reveals that the two met as second-year highschool students, and that they are around 18-19 years old by the end of the story. Continuation Since the story's finish, Haruka has repeatedly expressed a desire to continue working with Ami and Iyasa, posting writing prompts with comments about the couple, and even holding an ask event dedicated to the characters on his tumblr. On April 11th, 2015, Haruka posted the first chapter of ''I Remember Every Moment, a direct continuation set sometime after Iyasa's implied proposal after chapter 12.